Mistake
by isalovesHarryPotter
Summary: Logan and Cece have a huge fight and Cece gets put in the hospital. What will they both realize. Will they become friends or something more
1. Chapter 1

**Mistake**

Cece was walking at the mall with Rocky and Flynn to go watch a movie. Before the movie, they went to the arcade. "Cece, can I have a 20 to play," Flynn asked Cece. "Sure, but you better pay me back." she stated, giving him the money. He ran to go play and the girls then heard, "Isn't that cute. Sissy seems to have a have a heart after all." They turn around and see the obnoxious face of Cece's almost step-brother Logan Hunter and his "so-called" friends. "God, he's so annoying," Cece thought, "but he's also really cute and his chocolate brown eyes are- Wait stop it, Cece. You don't like him like that."

"What do you want, little scooter." Cece answered, already annoyed. "Leave us alone Logan. What do you want anyways," Rocky asked He smirked and said, "well, I wanted to see if Cece's stupid self would give me a nice hello for once." I glared at him and answered," I'm not the stupid one, you are." Logan looked at me and said "Well, at least I'm not the one who can barely read and write." Cece looked at him with tears in my eyes and ran away. Logan smirked at his friends and said "there goes the crybaby." The all laughed and then, without notice, Rocky slapped Logan across the face and yelled, "How could you! Cece's not dumb and she can read and write; she just has dyslexia!" Logan eyes went wide up and he ran after Cece

**Logan's P.O.V**

After Rocky yelled at me and told me Cece had dyslexia, my eyes opened wide and I ran after her. "How could I," I thought, "I've always had a crush on Cece; that's why I always tease her. I thought about all the times I've teased her and realized what an asshole I was. I found Cece running to her car and I chased after her. She didn't realize a car speeding towards her that was about to hit her. "CECE, WATCH- SLAM! I see Cece get hit by the car and get thrown to the ground. I ran up to her and saw blood pouring out of everywhere. I saw Rocky and Flynn running to us. "Quick! Call 9-1-1." I told Rocky. She did and ten minutes later, an ambulance raced her and put her in a stretcher and whisked her away to the hospital. Rocky, Flynn, and I followed them in Cece's car. Flynn was crying the whole time and I was thinking, "This is my entire fault. Cece, please be okay. I'm so sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

***At The Hospital***

**Logan's P.O.V. **

Rocky, Flynn and I were waiting in the waiting room while Cece was getting surgery. I was fighting to hold my tears but I must've been doing an awful job because Rocky came to comfort me. "Hey," she said, "it'll be ok. Cece's a tough cookie. She'll pull through."

At that moment, Georgia came running in. "How is she?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Just then, a young doctor came in and asked, "Are you the family and friends of Cecelia Jones?" We nodded and Flynn asked, "Is my sister gonna be ok?" The doctor looked at us sadly and said, "I'm sorry. She only has a 30% of living." Georgia burst into tears and I thought to myself, "ITS MY FAULT! Cece could die and it's all my fault." Flynn then walked up to me and punched me in the nose and started attacking me. He punched me in the stomach and kicked me until Georgia pulled him back. "It's all your fault," he yelled. "My sister might die because of your stupidity. Why did you have to make fun of her, you asshole. I got up and wiped off the blood and said, "Look guys, I'm so sorry. I know it's my fault and I feel terrible. I'll admit, I did tease Cece a lot but it was because I didn't want her to find out I have a crush on her. I really am sorry." They all looked at me shocked and then the doctor came in and said, "The surgery went well. She's going to be ok. She's awake but very weak. She's requesting to see a Rocky Blue and a Logan Hunter. You can go and see her; she's in room 105." Rocky and I walked up to the room and walked in.

What I saw scared me. Cece was in a hospital bed, with wires everywhere. She was covered in bandages except on her face, where a small scar was on her right cheek. Oh god, I'll never live with myself. I did this to her. She looked at us and smiled. We walked up to her and she said, "You really came. Why? And what happened to your face?" I looked at her and answered "Well, first I wanted to apologize and hope that we could start over and become friends. Second, when the doctor said you had a 30% of living, Flynn attacked me and said it was my fault. I know it was and I'm so sorry." Rocky hugged Cece gently and whispered something in her ear. Cece blushed, and looked at me. Oh God, please don't tell me she knows that I like her. Rocky then gave Cece a hug goodbye, smirked at me, and left the room. We fell into an uncomfortable until she said, "You know it wasn't your fault, right? It could've happened to anyone." I looked at her and said, "Cece, it was my fault. If I hadn't insulted you, you would've never ran away and gotten hit with the car. I feel just awful" She looked at me with those big chocolate eyes that you could just melt into- Stop it Logan, you're doing it again. "Logan, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, and yes we can start over and I'll be your friend." I smiled at her and we began talking about random topics. I learned that Cece was very smart but she didn't realize it because of her dyslexia. We must've been talking for hours because Georgia and Flynn walked in angrily saying that they have been waiting for 4 hours. I looked at my watch and I realized it 11:00. Oh brother, my parents are gonna kill me. I then gave Georgia a hug goodbye, Flynn and I did our handshake (our fight was long forgotten) and giver Cece a kiss on the cheek. We both blushed and Georgia smirked at us as I left. I drove home, snuck into bed, and fell asleep with the beautiful Cecelia Jones in my mind. We were now friends but someday, hopefully it would become more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mistake**

**Cece's P.O.V. **

I woke up to a blinding light. Where am I? I tried to sit up but I realized I couldn't. I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital bed. Just then, a doctor came in, took one look at me and said "Oh good, you're awake. How do you feel?" I tried to move my arms but I realized I had wires all over my arms. "I feel fine; are any of my family and friends here?" He went out and 2 minutes later, came back in and said "Your mom, a little boy and 2 brown-haired teens. I heard that their names are Rocky and Logan." My breath choked. _Logan was here, but why? He doesn't care about me, so why is he here? _I then felt a sharp pain all of a sudden and yelped. "That's the pain medications. I suggest you go to sleep, so the pain goes away," the doctor advised. I took his advice and fell into a dreamless sleep

**~2 hours later~ **

I woke up and the doctor was doing paperwork in a desk. "Is it ok if I can I see anyone right now?" "The doctor looks up and says, "Sure. Who do want to see?" I think for a bit and answer, "Rocky Blue and Logan Hunter." He leaves and I mentally slap myself. _Logan? Why do you want to see him? Cece, you need to get over this crush? _I sigh, and then the door opens. Rocky and Logan come in. I look at them and smile, especially at Logan, "You really came. Why? And what happened to your face. What I see shocks me. His nose was bleeding and he had a black eye. _What could have happened? _Logan looks at me with those chocolate brown eyes- Stop it Cece, you're doing it again- and answers, "Well, first I wanted to apologize and hope that we could start over and become friends. Second, when the doctor said you had a 30% of living, Flynn attacked me and said it was my fault. I know it was and I'm so sorry." My breath hitched, _he wants to be friends but why? Does he feel bad or is he really serious? _I was really confused and Rocky came up to me and gave me a hug. She then whispered in my ear, he's serious. You should have seen him, he was so worried. I think someone has a crush." I blushed and I looked at him. _No, he couldn't like me. He's been teasing me forever. Rocky must be mistaken. _Rocky then gave me a hug goodbye, whispered in my ear, "We'll talk tomorrow." She then gave Logan a smirk and left the room

When she left, I looked at Logan and said, "You know it wasn't your fault, right? It could've happened to anyone." He looked at me and shook his head, "Cece, it was my fault. If I hadn't insulted you, you would've never ran away and gotten hit with the car. I feel just awful" I looked at him long and hard; _how could he think it's his fault. It could have been anyone. _I look at him and say, "Logan, please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault, and yes we can start over and I'll be your friend." He got all happy and we soon began to talk about random things like school, sports, and TV. We must've talked for a while because my mom and Flynn came in all angry, saying that they have been waiting for 4 hours. I then looked at the time and saw that it was 11:00. Logan shot up gave my mom a hug, Flynn and him did their weird handshake and kissed me on the cheek. We both blushed and my mom was smirking at us. Logan then left the room.

My mom then told Flynn, "Go get something to eat. Me and your sister need to have a talk." Flynn looked interested, but didn't argue. He left and my mom turned to me and looked kind of mad, "CECILIA JONES. HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU LIKE LOGAN!" She then grinned and gave me a hug. I then looked at her shocked and said, "Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was such a big deal." She stares at me and responds, "Not a big deal. Of course it's a big deal, sweetie. It's a crush, on the boy you're supposed to hate." At that moment, Flynn comes in with a burger and fries, looks at us and says, "Did I interrupt something?" We look at him and say, "No" my mom then stares at the clock and tells Flynn they have to go. He gets up, gives me a kiss on the cheek, and walks out. My mom looks at me and says, "Don't hide your feelings. If you ever need to talk, I'm always there. Love you." With that she leaves and I think in my mind, _O.M.G. I just told my mom I like Logan Hunter. She better not tell. I need to talk to Rocky about this tomorrow. Hopefully, she'll know what to do. _I then realized how tired I was, and fell asleep, thinking about the adorable boy with chocolate brown eyes and that dumb beanie cap he always wears.


End file.
